1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recommender system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a comprehensive recommender system that facilitates ad-hoc, dynamic model composition to recommend one or more items.
2. Related Art
An important aspect of an individual's decision-making process is the acceptance of recommendations from reliable sources. In decades past, such recommendations were generated and received by way of word of mouth, consumer surveys, or reviews in newspapers, magazines, or on the Internet. As technology has advanced drastically, so have the methods for receiving recommendations. Today, a major provider of recommendations is the computer-based “recommender system” which generates a recommendation after a user submits a query indicating the type of recommendation, such as a person, place, object, abstract idea, etc., that he is interested in.
A recommender system provides a user with personalized suggestions that facilitate his decision making. These individualized recommendations allow the user to rely on the recommender system when performing a wide variety of tasks, from purchasing a book, to renting a movie, and even to choosing a school.